Tips for Surviving High School
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: The incoming Seniors of Eastern Toronto High (TD veterans) give the incoming freshman (TDROTI characters) advice for surviving high school on an online website. Tips/ results may vary. Each TD veteran gets their own chapter. Next up is Izzy!
1. Noah

First up: Noah!

_Noah's Tips for Surviving High School _

*sarcastically* Yipee! It's so much fun to give advice to people that I couldn't give two craps about. Why am I doing this again? _Right_. Because this is _FanFiction_ and MeAndYouForeverBaby said that I have to. I don't even _like _the chick! She needs to get a life! Writing about us for fun…pfft!

Anyway, here we go.

_Noah's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: Get good grades.

Don't: Hang out with insane people. Which is nearly everyone in the school.*coughs* Izzy *coughs* The chick's plain nuts.

Do: Be the smart aleck! You can really piss people off with that stuff. It's fun pissing people off.

Don't: Play sports. It's littered with a bunch of dumbass jocks that have an IQ of -1000.

Do: Have a high IQ. Most likely if you have a high IQ you can insult people with really big words and they'll have no clue as to what the hell you are saying.

Don't: Show any emotion or reaction to the things that happen around you. You know. The drama, gossip, fights, or whatever. Don't even pay attention to it because it's _so_ not worth your time.

Do: Be sarcastic. You can really piss people off with that stuff! It shows that you just don't care! And if you do happen to piss people of, don't show any emotion whatsoever to their annoyance.

Relationship Advice, Noah?

I have one word: _don't. _All those people in that high school are insane, why the hell would you (or _I_ for that matter) want to be in a relationship with any of them? I'm practically the only sane one there.

Advice for Teachers: Just _deal _with them and do the work. It's not hard.

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

It's a horrible place that I've had to spend _three whole years _of my life in. It's filled with insane people, jocks, preps, delinquents, queen-bees, dumb princesses, *sighs* you get the point.

Other important stuff: School spirit is so _lame. _There's nothing to show spirit for in a school with a bunch of crazies.

*sighs irritably* Can I go now?

* * *

*looking over advice*

"Show no school spirit?" Zoey asked. "How do you have fun?"

"Eastern Toronto High is a horrible place?!" Dakota asked. "Then why the heck are our parents letting us go there next year?!"

"No sports?!" Jo asked. "That dude's insane, sports are my life!"

"This guy's a loser!" Jo exclaimed.

"No kidding," Anne Maria scoffed. "Is this how _all _the seniors are going to be like?"


	2. Bridgette

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Next up is Bridgette!

_Bridgette's Tips for Surviving High School _

Hi incoming Ontario High Freshman! I think you'll probably like it here!

_Bridgette's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: Be involved. Try to join as many clubs, sports, and organizations! That way, it's easier to make friends!

Don't: Smoke. I know that probably many of you middle schoolers don't, but you shouldn't start it in high school. Its life threatening!

Do: Get good grades! This is important.

Don't: Be fooled by the players. Trust me, I've been there. The players want to, um, how I say this- "screw" every girl. They seem like they like you but trust me, they don't. I'd list some, but I don't want to get in trouble so…

Do: Be friendly! Nobody will like you if you aren't. But be careful who you're friends with. There are lots of fake people at Eastern Toronto High that I won't mention because I'll probably get in trouble so…

Don't: Change for others. _A lot _of people change during High School. I think that if you're yourself, the right people will come towards you. Cheesy, I know, but it's true!

Advice for Teachers: There are some good, some bad, you'll just have to learn to get along with them.

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

It's a good school, I guess. There are um, good things and um, minor setbacks in each school. Sometimes the bad out ways the good but… don't be scared!

Advice on Relationships, Bridgette?

I'm in a relationship with my Geoffy-Poo! But I think it's okay to be in one as long as you focus on um, school and all. And he has to be the right one for you. My friend is dating a delinquent and I'm not sure where that's going to go… but don't tell her I told you!

Other Important stuff: Don't be scared! Just think of high school as middle school but with double the amount of people :)

* * *

*looking at advice*

"The bad things out way the good?" Dakota gulped.

"This girl sounds so cheesy," Jo laughed.

"She sounds a whole lot nicer than that Noah guy," Zoey said. "I'm not sure if I would take his advice!"

"Play sports?" Lightning asked. "Lightning's going to kick some sha-butt!"

"Must you always talk in 3rd person?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not really sure if I'm social-material."

"Sports are definitely not my forte!" Cameron sighed.


	3. Cody

Hey Freshman! The Codemister is going to give you some tips to survive Eastern Toronto High!

_Cody's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: This is for the boys: Hit on girls! Even if you get brutally turned down a lot, the girls will have to come around sometime!

Don't: Let others (especially big and bad punks) push you around! I punched a delinquent (whose name shall remain anonymous) and he went down! Boy did that feel good!

Do: Look presentable! Chicks dig guys who look presentable!

Don't: Be afraid to be a geek! There's nothing wrong with being one! Until you have no friends…

Do: Have lots of friends. Or just friends in general. Trust me; you won't be able to get through high school without 'em!

Do: I know the others have probably told you this as well, and you're getting tired of it, but get good grades. You won't be going far without them!

Don't: Entertain those creepy girls! There's a difference between hitting on someone and just plain creeping them out…

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

The school is okay and all, it's not so bad. There's a lot of school spirit, in my opinion. If you like school spriit, then I'm sure Eastern Toronto High is the place for you!

Relationship Advice, Cody?

If they're really the one for you, then by all means, do it! Just make sure you don't let it affect you all that much. And please, I'm telling you from experience, AVOID the creepy girls!

Other Important Stuff: Boys, remember when hitting on girls, there's a difference between hitting on them and just plain creeping them out! Trust me, _I know. _

*looking at advice*

"He wants the boys to hit on girls?" Zoey asked. "He's probably got brutally turned down before…"

"Who is this delinquent they keep speaking of?" Sam asked.

"Why does everyone keep telling Lightning to get good grades?" Lightning asked. "Grades are so not Lightning's forte!

"Creepy girls?" Mike cringed. "Yikes…"

"Should we take this guy's advice guys?" Zoey asked.

"Some of it," Sam said. "But the other parts of it… I'm not so sure!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Jo sighed. "I liked that cheesy Bridgette girl better!"

A/N: I hope Cody was in character! Review please and Happy Father's Day!


	4. Lindsay

Why am I here again? I think it had something to do with tips or something! Tips… tips… high school… survive…. Um…. surviving tips for elementary school?

MeAndYouForeverBaby: No, Lindsay. Well that's close. You're supposed to be giving tips for surviving high school.

Oh, Okay! I remember now!

_Lindsay's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: Wear pink! Pink is so fun!

Don't: Be a meanie! Meanies are bad, and that's like bad! People won't like meanies!

Do: Have friends! I have this one friend named Belle and she's so smart, she helps me with like, Algebra and stuff!

Don't: Wear nasty make-up! Boys will like totally not like you!

Do: Remember people's names! I'm working on this one! I remembered Todd's name, Belle's name, Kyle's name, and Doug's name! I'm proud!

Don't: Let other meanies boss you around! I let this one girl boss me around for the whole year and then I got sick of it! That felt so good to give her the finger!

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

What's that?

MeAndYouForeverBaby: It's your _school_, Lindsay.

Oh, that place! It's really cool! There's a big, um, diversity of people there! Diversity was my word of the day!

Advice on Relationships, Lindsay?

I think you can totally like, date at Eastern Toronto High! Just make sure they aren't meanies like Hannah! I'm dating my Taylor-poo and he's so great!

*looking at advice*

"Why does she want us to wear pink?" Zoey asked.

"Is that really going to help us survive high school?" Sam asked.

"This chick couldn't even remember the school name…" Jo sighed.

"Of course we're supposed to remember names," Anne Maria sighed irritably. "How else we gonna make friends?"

"Why do I get the feeling that she didn't correctly remember all those names?" Cameron asked.

"And what's up with all the girly fashion advice?" Jo asked.

"Is this chick dumb or what?" Lightning asked.

* * *

A/N: Just in case you didn't catch my drift:

Doug: Duncan

Todd: Trent

Kyle: Chris

Belle: Beth

Hannah: Heather


	5. Duncan

Ugh, why am I doing this again? I couldn't give two craps about those newbies coming to our school. Whatever, let's get this over with.

_Duncan's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: Be attentive to your surroundings and the people around you. Don't think I'm a nerd saying this, because I'm _not,_ but I think this will help you in the long run.

Don't: Care too much or stress yourself about your schoolwork. Or at the very least, maintain a D in every class (so you can at least _pass)_ Tell me, when is anyone going to use y+x^2+ksjdsjd+xsd in real life? Ask your parents if they use this mess.

Do: Make the nerds do you homework if you are _severely _failing and you might not go unto the next grade. Summer school _sucks,_ trust me I know. Making the nerds do your homework saves you the pain or trouble of doing it yourself!

Don't: Show any kind of softness or niceness (for the guys). I'll have you know that I am _not _soft or nice _at all. _I've got a reputation to keep.

Do: Break the rules-it's fun! Who cares if you get in trouble? Just don't do anything to get you expelled.

Don't: Care about the environment or your school…it's not worth it. Plus, it's much for fun doing things you're not supposed to do!

Relationship advice, Duncan?

If you're a guy, don't even think about touching my girlfriend. Or flirting, staring at her, talking to her, etc. She's beautiful, smart, feisty, speaks her mind, has a raging power kick, *sighs dreamily*. Oh, advice for you newbies? Love is for saps, I suggest you _don't. _

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

It's a great place to break rules. That's tons of fun! My buddy hosts the best parties so that's great too. As for the school itself…not a fun place to be!

MeAndYouForeverBaby: Aww, Duncan don't worry, I know your soft around Cou- I mean your girlfriend!

Duncan: I'm not soft!

* * *

_Lightning's going to take this advice, _Lightning thought to himself.

*after the first day of high school*

"Lightning!" His mom yelled.

"Yes, mom?" Lightning asked, coming down the stairs.

"Not going to class? Trashing the classes that you do go to? Making nerds do your homework?! All on the first day?"

"Uh oh," Lightning said to himself.

"You're grounded!"

"Lightning saw the advice saw the advice on the website!" Lightning defended.

"Lightning," His mom sighed irritably. "You can't trust everything you read!"

_Looks like that advice wasn't so good…_

A/N: I thought I'd do something different since one of the reviewers asked for it. I'll probably be updating Trapped this weekend!


	6. Heather

Just so you guys know… I don't give advice to losers. This is a waste of my precious time. That girl MeAndYouForeverBaby (what kind of pen-name is that anyway?) made me do this.

_Heather's Do's and Don'ts of High School:_

Do: Respect me. I'm in charge, alright? Everyone at Eastern Toronto High knows this. Even those geeks and senior wannabes. Respect me, don't get in my way, and we'll get along _famously. _

Don't: This is a big one for all you loser freshman-boys. Don't even _think _about hitting on me. I know I'm beautiful and everyone wants me but, we don't always get what we want, do we?

Do: This is kind of in relation to the first one. Know your place at Toronto High. I'm a Senior, at the top of the popularity chain, and you're a freshman, right at the bottom.

Don't: Even touch my boyfriend, don't look at him, and don't even think about him! Haha, you're doing it right now, I bet! Not that I'm jealous or anything loser like that.

Do: To the girls: Make sure you look presentable or decent, at the very least. You have to if you want to go to _my _school.

Don't: Talk about me, the queen bee, behind my back because trust me I'll make you wish you never met me.

Relationship advice, Heather?

Like I said, don't touch my boyfriend, don't look at him, and don't even think about him! Oh, advice? Since every guy in the school practically wants me, you freshman girls won't have a chance. And since I would never date a freshman boy, you guys don't have a chance either.

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

It's a great place where I'm at the top of the popularity chain!

*First Day of High School*

Jo walks into the doors of Eastern Toronto High with Dakota.

"Eee!" Dakota squealed. "I can't believe we're actually here!"  
"Can't wait to kick some butt in sports this year," Jo sighed.

"I can't wait to meet some new people!" Dakota squealed.

The two continued to walk and talk. Little did they know, Heather was coming their way and they accidentally bumped into her.

"You stupid little..." The Queen Bee mumbled quietly to herself and looked up. "Hey, freshman! Let me show you guys around okay? We're going to have a great year together!"

_That's not what she said on her advice…doesn't she know people actually read that stuff?_

"That's not what you said on MeAndYouForeverBaby's Tips For Surviving High School Page," Jo said. "You said you didn't want to be friends with us!"

"Oh, that page is totally fake," Heather laughed nervously, lying.

Jo scoffed and walked away with Dakota. That girl was _totally _fake.

A/N: Sorry if Heather was a bit out of character, she's hard to write in character!


	7. Geoff

Hey dudes and dudettes! The party-guy is about to give you freshmen some killer advice!

_Geoff's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: First and foremost, party! Dudes and dudettes this will relieve so much stress from your school-filled lives!

Don't: Be mean or harsh. You won't really make friends this way, or be invited to any of _my _parties!

Do: I know some others have probably told you this but you should have friends! You'll go to parties more easily and it'll make your high school experience much easier.

Don't: Stress out so much! You'll break out and trust me, that's never good at all.

Do: I know this is strange coming from a party guy, but make sure you have good grades! It sucks to party all year and then not pass the grade. Parties are great, but school first dudes!

Don't: Be too scared or nervous on your first day!

Relationship advice, Geoff?

I think relationships are cool as long you guys can have fun together and talk. Just don't touch, stare, flirt, or think about my girlfriend.

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

Honestly, high school is what YOU make it. If you want to be a downer and not be social, you'll hate high school. But if you have lots of friends and fun, you'll love it! Personally I do think Eastern Toronto High is great!

* * *

Dakota looked over the advice; she'd do anything to survive high school. Partying? Now this guy seemed like her type of guy.

* * *

*At First Party of the Year*

Dakota had been one of the few freshman invited to Geoff's Back to School Blast. She had socialized with a lot of seniors/everyone in general and they thought she was really cool. So Geoff did the honor of inviting her to his Back to School Blast.

Dakota stood on top of the table, high from marijuana and a bit drunk.

"WOO-HOO!" She yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO PARTY! WOOO!"

Dakota jumped up and down the table and danced crazily. People at the party watched her, taking out their phones to record.

Dakota was really dancing crazily.

"This girl's a hilarious," Duncan laughed, taking out his phone to record. "Isn't she a freshman?"

"Yup," Geoff laughed. "Dakota Milton? Don't you know her?"

"Now I do," Duncan snickered, snapping more photos.


	8. Izzy- I mean Kaleidoscope!

Kaleidoscope is here to give you freshies advice!

_Izzy's Do's and Don'ts of High School_

Do: Be yourself and the right people will become your friends!

Don't: Get into any serious trouble because the RCMP will find me-I mean you!

Do: Call me Kaleidoscope! Kaleidoscope will not answer to Izzy!

Don't: Tell the RCMP where I am if they ever come to our school! Seriously!

Do: Know lots of useful skills! Like burning stuff! That'll come in handy sooner or later!

Don't: Get caught doing any of those crazy skills! I did once, and omg I got into big trouble and I almost got expelled!

Relationship advice, Izzy?

Ahem.

Relationship advice, _Kaleidoscope?_

Ahh, yes! Kaleidoscope believes that if you guys can have fun together than you can date!

What do you think of Eastern Toronto High?

I think it's a safe hiding spot from the RCMP- I mean- a great place to learn and expand on knowledge! *laughs nervously*

Anything else, Izzy?

Ahem.

_Kaleidoscope?_

Ahh, yes! FEAR NOTHING! MAWAHAHA!

*Reading advice*

"Oh look Lightning," Jo teased the athlete. "You've found your match! She speaks in 3rd person just like you!"

"What's that?" Lightning asked, scratching his head. Jo simply put her palm on her forehead in response.

_3__rd__ Month of School_

"Please excuse us for the interruption teachers and students," The principal announced on the loudspeaker. "Isabella Bakers, please come to the front office. People have questions for you."

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE BITCHES!" Izzy shouted from somewhere in the building and somehow everyone heard her.


End file.
